


Tonight, on Sports Night

by elderwitty



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>squidgie wrote: Now that marriage equality has passed in New York state, I like to think that somewhere out there Dan Rydell just proposed to Casey McCall. And Casey accepted.</p><p>And then this happened in my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, on Sports Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



In the control room, Jeremy forks over twenty bucks to Natalie. He hadn't believed that Dan would ever just spit it out, already - and certainly not the first day it was a possibility. He'll have to hit the ATM to get the other fifty for the on-air option.

Dave, Chris, and Will exchange knowing smiles, Dana taking advantage of their distraction to slip out the door to the bullpen. Elliot's the only one who sees her go, and he hopes she's going to swallow her pride and finally return Sam Donovan's calls.

Kim comes running out of the bathroom when she hears the uproar, wiping her still-damp hands down her skirt. ("'Turbo dryer', my ass!", she thinks for the tenth time that week. Also, she should know better than get the _really big_ lemonade at lunch.) She wonders if another waitress is claiming to be knocked up by Beckham.

Isaac watches on the monitor in his office, smiling as he thinks back to his proposals to Estelle. As glad as he is that she accepted the second one, he would've loved to have seen her reaction to the carousel.

Charlie's got the internet feed open, and huffs at the ridiculous duo. They better not say ONE WORD about him being the ringbearer. It's Best Man or bust!

Sally looks down at Gordon's slack face and slight adenoid issue. She tells herself that this explains why she and Casey never worked it out.

Rebecca tries very hard not to use the self-hateful language her therapist warned her against.

JJ fails to dial Isaac's number three times because he can't take his eyes off the screen, where Dan and Casey are kissing across the desk as the closing credits roll. It takes him a full five minutes to remember that he's no longer in charge of those losers.

Calvin Trager sits back in his ergonomic leather chair and basks in the glory of a wise investment. Stuff like this is why his network is now home to the number two sports show in the world*. Everyone tunes in so as to not miss a single crazy thing. He'll send Sam over tomorrow with his congratulations (and a sympathetic shoulder for Dana).

 

Later, a beaming Natalie happily hands Jeremy's $20, along with four of its brethren, to a crowing Dan, more gleeful than he should be at finally winning a bet with her. Casey shakes his head and makes a mental note to buy her something really nice, as she winks at him from beyond Dan's pitiful victory dance across their office.

 

 

*Top Gear is still number one, but we're closing in.


End file.
